Let me help
by Ollybowlzanic
Summary: spoilers alert from episode 3 onward Casey is known for his stubborn attitude. What happens when someone keeps threatening Casey? will he go to someone or is he even to stubborn to do that?
1. Chapter 1

Lt Casey and Lt Severide were sitting in their offices, they had arrived early today as always but Severide could tell that his follow Lieutenants mind was somewhere else. No one else was there so he felt it was the best time to talk to Matt.

"Ok. What is on your mind?" Kelly said as he stepped into Matt Casey's office. "Have you heard of knocking?" Casey mumbled a question as he did not take his eyes off his paper work. "You didn't answer my question. Are you going to tell me what is on your mind" Kelly said as he walked into the office more. "nope" Kelly walked into the office more and took a seat "Come on Matthew Casey spill."

Otis, Mouch and Cruz had gotten to work and where now watching TV. Mills and Dawson were in the kitchen. "Has anyone seen Casey or Severide today?" Boden asked as he came out of his office. "Ah no, Have you tried their offices?" Boden shook his head as he went off to find at least one of his Lieutenants.

"Come on Matt." Severide said as he took a seat in the chair next to Casey. "Nothings wrong." Casey said as he continued with his paper work not even looking up from what he was doing. "Casey. My office now."

**Ambulance 61 stab victim, police meeting you at the scene.** Set Dawson and Shay into action. "Save me some food Mills" Dawson said as she put the food down and ran out towards their ambulance.

They arrived at the scene and got to work checking the patient's vitals. "The stab wound might have punctured a lung; his breathing is all over the place." Shay said as she examined the wound. "His blood pressure is 55 Shay we need to get him to the hospital as soon as we can. His heart rate is rapid. 130." Dawson yelled as they got him ready for transport as Shay wrapped the stab wound as much as possible to slow the bleeding.

"Casey, what is going on?" Chief Boden asked sternly as he could tell something was on his Lt's mind. Casey heard the authority in his Chief's voice. "You know the kid that we rescued last night? Yea well the driver of the car was detective Voight's son. I asked detective Dawson about Voight. Antonio told me he is a dirty cop. I put in my report that the young man was drunk, which he was. The kid in the other car is paralyzed." Chief Boden looked at Casey. "Is that all that is going on?" Casey nodded as he stood at the door way. "Are you sure you are 100% focused on your work?" Chief Boden asked as Casey sat down in the seat facing Chief Boden. "Yes, I am fine." Chief Boden knew it was not the truth, however before he could say anything.

**Track 81 squad 3 ambulance 61 house fire. **Casey got out of his chair he was sitting in and ran out the door. Chief Boden smiled as he watched his team rush to the site.

"Okay Otis and Mills I want you to go around the first floor. Cruz and Hermann on the second floor." Casey instructed his team as they ran off without asking any questions. "Severide, you ready?" he asked as he walked towards him. Severide gave him a nod.

They had gotten most of the people out when the building began to start to crumble. "Casey, we have to get out now." Severide yelled as he ran down the steps. "HELP!" They yelled made Casey stop in his tracks. "Severide, did you hear that?" Casey asked as he waited for another shout. "No, let's go." Before Severide could go. "HELP" Casey and Severide met eye contact. "Tell me you heard that."

Chief Boden was waiting outside of the building for his two lieutenants. "Where are you Casey?" He asked through his radio but after a few seconds he heard nothing. "Chief, we need to go back in there." Mills said as he ran towards his Chief. "No. No one is going back in. Mills that is an order, do you understand?" He said as Mills put his head down in defeat, desperate for his lieutenant.

"There" Hermann pointed to three figures coming out of the building just as the flames go out of control. "Shay! Dawson!" Casey yelled as he supported the young woman. "Good job." Chief Boden said as they handed the woman over to Shay and Dawson. "Next time, don't scare the living daylights out of your teams." Casey and Severide grinned. "That's the fun part." Casey said as he patted Peter Mills on the back. "Let's head back." Severide said as his team got into their truck, Casey and his team also got into their truck too.

"Lieutenant, something has happened to your car." Casey ran to his car to see his tire has been slashed and his window broken. "Who would do this in broad daylight?" Cruz asked as he walked towards the car. "Call the cops file a report." Hermann said. "Yea I think I will." Casey said as he walked back to the house.

**Track 81 squad 3 ambulance 61 small house fire 19 Clark Street. **Casey ran to his track to head to the scene. "Okay, I want Mills and Otis to go onto the roof and create a vent. I want Hermann and Cruz to find an entrance around the back. I will go in with Severide." They all nodded as they got to work.

Dawson and Shay got ready to treat anyone that needed treating. "Have you spoken to Casey lately?" Shay asked. "Are you serious? We barely have said ten words in a month." Dawson replied as she got the stretcher bed out of the ambulance. "Something is going on with him." Shay said as they sat on the bed waiting for any work. "Yea, I know, I wish he would talk to someone, he never does."

"There is no one on the first floor." Cruz said through his radio as they cleared the first floor. "Do you know what is going on with Casey?" Cruz asked as they walked towards the exit. "Nope" Hermann said as they walked towards chief Boden.

Casey and Severide cleared the other rooms before finding them all empty. "Boden, there is no one here." Casey said as he walked towards Severide who had walked out of them room that was opposite to him.

Mouch, Otis and Mills were standing next to Boden waiting for their Lt to come out of the house when they saw to figures walking side by side. "What has he done with our Lt?" Otis asked Herrmann as the two Lt's walked side by side. "Maybe one of them got hit in the head." Hermann answered. "Yea. Then which one?" Otis asked as Mills walked towards Dawson and Shay. "I'm hoping Severide."

They arrived back at the station house and the Lt's started their paper work. "Lt Casey, someone is here to see you. He is waiting outside."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chicago fire.**_

Casey walked out of the station house to see detective Voight waiting by his car. "Care to join me for a drink Lt Casey?" Voight asked as he took a step towards Casey. "Sure." Chief Boden watched his Lt and detective Voight. Wondering what was going on.

"All you have to do is change that report." Detective Voight said as he took a swig of his drink as he looked across the table at Casey who was sitting on the other side of the table. Casey shook his head. "The kid in the other car, he is paralysed waist down." Casey stared into Detective Voight's eyes. "I am not changing my statement." Casey stood up to leave. "I can take this to the next level believe me." Just as it got heated Chief Boden walked in. "Do you mind we are having a private conversation here." Detective Voight said as he and Casey looked towards Chief Boden. Detective Voight saw that Chief Boden had no intention of leaving Voight pushed his drink away before standing. "You are going to retract that statement." He walked out of the bar without another word. Chief Boden got out of his seat and sat were Detective Voight was moments ago. "I'm not changing my statement." Casey said as he looked his chief in the eye.

The next day was a quiet much to the relief of the crew. Mouch and Otis were on their daily bickering as they always did. Mills was making lunch for them all. Casey was talking to the Chief Boden. Severide, Hadley and Capp were sitting at 'their' table playing card games. Hermann was trying to watch TV with Dawson and Shay who had just came back from a call, Severide could tell that Matt was not being himself , he almost seemed to be paranoid. Casey had been talking to the chief for a good half an hour when the bell saved him from anymore questions.

**Track 81 squad 3 ambulance 61 Warehouse fire.**Everyone went into action mode. "Lt, you alright?" Cruz asked as he could see his Lt was looking down towards the ground he looked like he had not had any sleep for a week. "Yea, I'm fine Cruz." Otis and Hermann exchanged worried glances at each other. They got to work as quickly as they could. "Hurry boys, this building is not going to last for much longer." Casey yelled so his crew and squad 3 could hear him. They all knew what to do. Otis and Cruz opened all the doors with help from Mouch, Mills and Hermann ran into the warehouse with squad to see if they could find anyone in the building. Casey and Hermann were walking towards the back of the warehouse when Chief Boden's voice came through their radio. "Guy's you have to get out of the building, all units out of the building. It is going to flash." Severide and Capp turned around as did Otis and Cruz, Hadley and Mills turned around too. Casey and Hermann were about to when Casey saw a body against the wall. He ran over to the body, with Hermann calling out his name running after him. "Casey, what's going on? Get out of there." Severide yelled as he went back into the warehouse. Hermann picked up the unconscious kid but could not get Casey to move. "Casey. Let's go." Severide yelled as he grabbed Casey's arm and run towards the exit. Seconds after they got out the flash over happened. Making the three of them duck for cover as the building exploded. Hermann passed their patient onto Dawson and Shay before walking over to his Lt. "What is going on Lt?" Hermann asked as they got into the truck to head back. "Nothing" Casey said but none of his men believed him.

Capp, Hadley and Severide were sitting at 'their' table talking. "What the hell was Casey doing?" Hadley asked his Lt. Severide shrugged he could tell something was wrong. Mills, Cruz and Otis were in the kitchen while Casey was in his office. Chief Boden knew there was a clash between squad and truck, not just because of Darden's death but because squad always think they are better. "Severide! My office now." Chief Boden ordered as he walked towards the table making Severide jump a bit as he got up and followed chief Boden. "What happened out there?" Chief Boden asked as Severide took a seat. "I don't know what you mean?" Severide asked trying to pretend nothing went wrong. "How about Casey? What happened?" Severide put his head down, "He could have killed himself and Hermann, he went in when it was unsafe and he knew that the building was going to flash." Severide had not met eye contact with Chief Boden the entire time. "He seems unfocused, he is distracted. I don't feel safe around him, he is not the Matthew Casey, I know." Chief Boden had been watching Severide the whole time. "Kelly, I need to tell you something." Severide looked up at the mention of his first name. "Matt's being threatened, you cannot tell anyone alright, I'm telling you this because I need you to look out for him."

Shay and Dawson were sitting in the back of their ambulance talking about Dawson's love life. Otis and Cruz were watching TV with Mouch. Hermann was with Vargas, Vargas had gone to squad but that does not mean they could not still be friends and it meant that Hermann was able to sit at the table squad 'owned' While Casey and Severide were talking, well trying too. "Matthew Casey, tell me what's going on?" Casey sighed as he looked towards his fellow Lt. "Since when did you care?" Severide was taken back because Casey was right. Severide had been too busy blaming Casey for Darden's death. "I care because you are my fellow Lt and you almost killed a member of your crew today and me." Casey stood up and swung around to face Severide. "Kelly, you never know when to shut up do you, you did not have to come back into that building but you did and it was your choice. In fact you shouldn't have. IT IS NOT MY FAULT. You keep blaming me for things and I'm sick of it, ever since Darden died I have been taking your shit in the face. You were not the one that watched your best friend burn, were you? No. I looked him right in the eye, Kelly, I could see the pain. So leave me alone, for one in your life, don't blame someone else." "I didn't know" Severide said however before he could say more he was interrupted by Casey. "Well now you do, I have paper work to do." Severide knew that it was his cue to leave. He walked out of the room still watching Casey

Chief Boden had heard everything that was said between his two Lt's. He knew that the conflict between them and it was getting worse. He knew it was time to talk to his two Lt's. But he really did not know how too.

The end of the shift was nearing and everyone was getting ready to go home. Otis and Casey were in the locker rooms getting changed. "Casey there is someone out front for you." Shay said as she passed to her own locker. "Who is it?" He asked as he looked towards her after closing his locker. Casey was not having a good day by any stretch of imagination so it was only fitting that he person that was waiting for him was detective Voight "Great, you do realise you cannot ruin my day anymore, sorry someone has beaten you to that." Detective Voight pushed Caser's comment to the side. "Got some good news for you Casey, well I heard what happened to your car; I put my men on it and got the kid." "How do you know it was him?" Casey asked. He was not buying what Voight was telling him. Hell for all Casey knew it could have been Detective Voight himself. "He had this on him, this yours?" Detective Voight asked as he handed the bag over to Casey, Casey recognised it as his gym bag that had been taken out of his car. "This isn't my bag." Casey said as he opened his bag to see money sitting on the top of his clothes. "We can make this all go away Casey. With a simple move. It can save us a lot of trouble" Detective Voight said as he watched Casey take the cash out of the bag. "Not going to happen, Thanks for getting my bag." Casey said as he walked off after putting the money on the car bonnet. Detective Voight knew that he would have to step it up if he wanted to make sure his son stayed out of jail. He needed to call on a certain someone to help him. He got into his car and drove away from the fire house to a friend that has helped him out through a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

Mathew Casey was sitting at home when he heard a knock on the door. He looked up at the clock to realize it was 10:30. He walked over to the door to see Kelly Severide standing at his door with a pack of beers. "What do you want?" Matt asked. Kelly Severide was the last person Casey wanted to see today. "I want to talk Matt." Matt sighed as he let in his fellow Lt. "What do you want to blame me for this time Kelly?" Matt asked as he walked towards his couch. "I want to apologize, I want to apologize for my behaviour these last months, I know now it was wrong and I'm sorry." Matt and Kelly stood in silence looking at each other for a couple of minutes. "I want to help you." Matt had known Kelly was hurting when Darden died but so was he, everyone was hurting and not one other person blamed him for Darden's death. But something inside Matt told him that he may need him soon. "I heard a game on now, we could go to a pub and catch the second quarter. Kelly smiled as they walked out of the house unknowing someone was watching them.

"Wait up, back up, detective Voight did what?" Kelly asked as they talked at the back of the bar. "He is trying to keep his son out of jail, he is threatening me and I am scared Hallie will come into it soon. "Did you go to the police?" Kelly asked as he took a swig of his drink. "Kelly, he is the police." Kelly put his drink down. "Talk to detective Dawson, Gabby's brother." Matt nodded but Kelly knew he would not go. "You talk to him or I will." Casey nodded as he took a good swig out of his drink. The chatted about things they had missed out on when they had their 'I hate you' spell. They decided it would be best to leave when they looked at the clock to see it was 12.

The station house was quite the next day when Matt and Kelly walked into the station house getting some funny looks from squad and truck as they both walked into the locker room. "Did you see the strange looks we got from our teams?" Kelly asked as they got changed. "That tends to happen when we have been at each other for the past 4 months, it will take them a few months to get use to us being friends again I think." Matt replied making Kelly smirk. "Severide, Casey. My office now." The two looked at each other and shrugged before following Chief Boden into his office.

"I want to know that you too can work together." Chief Boden saw the smile his two Lt's shared. "I think we can make that possible." Matt said as he patted Kelly on the back. "So you guys have talked." They both nodded. "That makes this job a whole lot easier." Kelly elbowed Matt. "I need to speak to detective Dawson, would I be able to do that today?" Chief Boden nodded as he picked up his phone. "I'll see what I can do." The two Lt's nodded as they left the office and walked into the kitchen.

Otis and Hermann were sitting on the couch listening to their Lt talking to Kelly. "Do you think they are really talking or just an act?" Cruz said as he walked over and sat on the couch. Hermann and Otis laughed as they looked behind them towards the two Lt's before anyone could question the two Lt's. "I think it's an act, I think they got into trouble with Chief Boden." Otis said as they took their attention off their Lt's.

Truck 81 squad 3 ambulance 61 house fire. They all got into action and jumped into their trucks. Severide, Hadley and Capp were the first to get to the scene. "Will ya hurry Casey, what are you doing having a lunch break." He said through his radio getting a chuckle from Capp and Hadley. "Shut up Severide." Hadley, Capp and Severide got to work as truck 81.

Mouch, Otis made a vent for the fire. Capp and Hadley went in while Mills and Hermann went on elevator. Casey and Severide went into the building; they knew they did not have long before the building would flash. "We have someone." Hadley called out as they started to get him out. Severide and Casey found one other that Capp got out leaving the two Lt's in the building. "Do you see the weird looks our men are giving us?" Severide asked as they checked the last room. They had checked all the rooms now and found nothing. "Yea well we are not trying to kill each other, which we have been trying to do for the past 3 months or so. You asked me that this morning." Severide laughed as he realized he had. "I know it's just strange." Casey nodded in agreement. They began to walk out of the building, just as they got out they had to duck for cover as the whole house was engulfed into flames.

Hallie was walking to her car after a heavy shift when she saw her car had been broken into. She ran to the car, without even thinking she picked up her phone and dialled Matt's number. She waited for him to pick up. "Pick up, come on Matt." Her hopes were dashed when his phone went to voice mail. So she decided to ring the fire house.

Casey and Otis were in the locker rooms getting ready to go home when Hermann and Mills came in like they planned. "Lt, what is happening with you and Lt Severide?" Otis asked. Matt looked at Otis. "We are helping each other; he finally remembered I am awesome." Hermann and Mills knew it was not the whole truth whatsoever. They all nodded their heads as Kelly walked in. "what?" he asked as he got funny looks from all of truck 81. "You ready Casey." Casey nodded and waved goodbye to his team before walking out of the locker rooms and down the hall.

"51" Cruz said as he picked up the station house phone to hear Hallie. "Oh hey Hallie" He said as Casey and Severide had walked past. Casey stopped and walked towards the phone when he heard Hallie's name. Cruz could tell something was wrong. "You alright" Cruz asked getting Casey almost snatching the phone out of Cruz's hand. "Hold on" Cruz said as he passed the phone to Casey. "Hey" Casey said into the phone. He listened to everything she said as his eyes went wider. "I'll be there as soon as I can." He looked towards Severide. "Can we talk tomorrow?" He asked getting the nod from Kelly he raced off and got into his truck and drove towards the hospital parking lot. "Matt what is going on?" Hallie asked as Casey looked at the damage done to her car.  
"Hallie, I need to tell you something." He said as he looked right into Hallie's eyes. "I think you may be in danger, I don't want you to get hurt and because of this I think we should have a break while I sort this out." Hallie walked towards Matt. "Matt, I want to be with you, we can get through this together, let me help you."

_Authors note: Will Casey let Hallie help him and what will Detective Voight do next. Hmmmm_


End file.
